


Matahari Biru

by masamune11



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bahasa Indonesia to English, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of character's death over and over, Post Missing Kings, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamune11/pseuds/masamune11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His sun will never be either red or yellow; dangling above him was a blue sun that can not burn, but rather freeze. [Munakata Reishi Centric]</p><hr/><p><b>Matahari Biru</b>: literal Bahasa translation of "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3236303/chapters/7049279">Blue Sun</a>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matahari Biru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashAksara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashAksara/gifts).
  * A translation of [Blue Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236303) by [ashAksara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashAksara/pseuds/ashAksara). 



> I would like to thank [AshAksara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashAksara/pseuds/ashAksara) for her permission to translate her fic from Bahasa to English, for her patience to deal with me and my incessant ramblings about the dorks of SCEPTER4 and HOMRA, and for taking time to write this ~~horribly angsty~~ wonderful fic in the first place. Your pieces have never failed in evoking emotions, and I can only hope that I've done my best not to let that get lost in translation.
> 
> (That, and I apologise for taking four months to actually do this. _Sorry banget_ , but you know... _the mood_ graces us whenever it wants :"|)
> 
> I've checked this piece as best as I can, though some other errors bound to show up. I'll be grateful if you point them out to me!
> 
> Also, if you have time, don't forget to leave kudos on Ash's "[Blue Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3236303/chapters/7049279)"!
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy~ <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #####  **'Take me away and never let me go.'**

If there was one thing that Reishi Munakata hated the most out of his dream, then it was the blue orb dangling mockingly over him in every iteration during his restless nights. 

 _The Blue Sun_ , or so Reishi put.

Instead of burning everything around it, that blue orb of energy shone to freeze everything within its influence—or rather, _everything in his world of dreams._ Recalling its image from the back of his mind always sent chills down his spine, for his city was in ruins, beaten haphazardly by unending snowstorm. Pale silhouettes of its dweller were either lying on the ground or hollowly standing, entrapped within beautiful deadly frost. Their hollow gaze haunted him wherever he went, the familiar faces gracing his life exhuming no life. His touch froze everything, and they crumbled moments after. At the edge of his dream, he would stand alone within the heart of snowstorm, too frozen to move and too unwilling to stave away the frost that began to consume him whole. 

And there will always be that blue orb, dangling above him, blazing in its glory like _flame_. It wretched and dissipated to reveal its core—the real source of this madness—a massive sword painted in blue, blackened and threatening, promising him a deadly fall.

He was too worn out with his restless nights, too tired to fight back the nightmares that threatened to drown him alive. He found himself missing the quiet nights, his dreamless sleeps, the daily life which awaited him in each coming of sunrise: filling reports, fighting strains, entertaining himself with his puzzles or playing cards with his underlings, half-heartedly accepting piles of red bean paste from his fair lieutenant, hearing clicks of tongue from his third-in-command's... those parts of his daily lives as they should be.

Everything ceased to have meaning; Reishi was like a robot programmed to fulfill his tasks, trapped in a routine designed to make his life meaningless. His life had become a shade, as if life was nothing more than just series of _breathings_.

Sighing, Reishi edged out of his bed, dragging himself into the bathroom to rinse his face with warm water. He was too tired fighting this cold; the memory of _his_ warmth haunted him, picking on the wound within his heart, _burning_  him like fire. There was blazing _maroon;_ the mixed scent of tobacco and coffee, sometimes accompanied with whiskey or strawberry milk; a gruff voice calling his name, never failing to drown him in passion, then a pair of hands always leaving marks upon his fair skin, sending him to the edge, terminating his logic.

He tilted his head, amethyst eyes finding his pallid reflection upon the bathroom mirror. There were eyebags below his eyes, growing thicker as days went by. Reishi reached to open his mirror cabinet, procuring several pills within bottles of medication that he possessed, and then proceeded to fill the empty glass on the side of rinser with cold water, before taking them in a single gulp. Consuming sleeping pills was never a solution that he considered before, and having to depend on it for the sake of one long  _dreamless_  sleep made the man hate himself even more.

Yet the other part of himself wished that, even among thousands of images that threatened to consume him, the one memory he’d like to keep—to remember _at any time—_ graced him in his sleep.

* * *

 

> _“I deal with my problem and you deal with yours. Isn’t it the rule between us?"_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“—you… want me to kill you…?!"_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“You really won’t change your mind…?"_
> 
> _“…No."_
> 
> _“…Idiot."_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“…I’m sorry for making you do the dirty work."_
> 
> _._
> 
> _“Don’t say that with such peaceful face. If you really regret your actions, you should have done something to prevent this in the first place."_
> 
> _“…enough. There is no more left to say."_

* * *

“—shi….”

 _Blinding_ ; the first thing that Reishi remembered was _light,_ fighting to sneak through his eyelids. The next thing was a gentle tap on his shoulder. It did not matter who they were, because the urge to quickly turn back and launch a counterattack possessed his whole frame.

“Reishi…”

That small voice slowly became clearer with each increase of taps that had climbed its way to the side of his face. Groaning weakly, he forced himself to open his eyes—a big effort on its own, since it felt as if they were welded shut. It came to him that it was the side-effect of the sleeping pills, burying him in even deeper into oblivion by intervening with his system. He needed more time to focus his blurry vision due to sunlight exposure (someone had deliberately opened the blinders of his room) and the nil presence of his glasses mounted before his eyes.

It took him several seconds before Reishi recognised the white-haired young girl with red eyes trained worriedly at him.

“Anna…?”

She nodded. Reishi felt her hands pulling his own so that they rested on her chest. His eyes lingered on that familiar marroon flame emanating from the young Red King—a red that never overflows; a red that calms; a red that finds the creases of his soul and sneaks through and warms him from the inside.

“Reishi feels cold,” she whispered, her attention unwavering, “another nightmare again?"

Sighing, he moved his hand to stroke her face with affection, “you don’t need to waste your aura for me, Anna. I’m alright."

“But Reishi feels as cold as ice. Was Reishi awakened last night? Why did Reishi not rouse me?"

“You need sleep, Anna."

“Reishi also needs rest. Since then, two years ago… Reishi has never rested properly, has he not?"

Her words made him still. His words died out. Reishi can only gaze longingly at the King before him. Ah, why did he forget that Kushina Anna was also a strain with extraordinary ability, not just another ruler of Shizume? The young girl saw the world in different way, in different shades of color—a view where there was no such thing as _lie._ He always forgot that whatever secrets he had were never ones before her scrutiny. There was no excuse that he could throw at her to avoid talking about the nightmares which stalked his nights.

Letting go from her grip, Reishi repositioned himself to lean on the bed frame. “What time is it now, Anna?” he asked, his hands fumbling on his nightstand in attempt to search for his glasses, “I promised Kusanagi to accompany you back to HOMRA this morning—"

—her small hands stopped his where they rested.

A lifted eyebrow. “Anna…?"

“I… I will be here for a while. Reishi needs to sleep and rest. I will not go home until Reishi does so."

Another groan. For some reasons unknown, Red Kings always had that determination to push their argument—to which that Reishi _ironically_  complied, even after a series of arguments why the latter should not. Or maybe this was the proof that the heart and mind never walked in harmony.

There was never a decision in the first place. He did not know what excuses he should propose. “Anna… you know that you don’t have to do this for me. You don’t even _have to be here_ , with me."

“So I cannot be here with you… but Mikoto can?"

His name was spoken so softly, and yet the barest syllables of it tore deep within himself. This time, the Blue King had no idea of what to say. His whole body had turned rigid and numb, upon the mention of _Mikoto_ , his mind reeling in the chaos of his forethoughts. He did not want to remember, because it was enough. He can no longer fall another time—to show weakness in front of anyone—for he was a King. It mattered not whether the person before him is also one, for he had no right to put more burdens on that small shoulders of hers.

Not when they bared the same burdens as his—the burdens that deadman left behind, the same man from his life.

“Reishi, I am not Mikoto,” she murmured, inching to his side then delivering a tight hug. In that moment, he could feel the warmth cooing him, the peace soaking his entire form, washing his tiredness away. The young girl was not finished, “I can never be Mikoto, but… if Mikoto were here, he will want you to rest. If he were here, he will not go home to HOMRA, not until Reishi recovers."

That warmth suddenly felt constricting, driving him to sob—driving something under his bosom sparkling  _like a flame._

“Reishi had protected me, helped me…. guided me on this road of Kingship. That’s why, please let me repay you? I will keep Reishi safe. I will not leave, so Reishi should sleep some more."

That red kept on dancing, spreading to every part of his body, drowning his rebelling blue, washing the hurt and coldness that attempted to fight back. He wanted to lose himself in that sea of red—to let go of his status, his duties, his _obligations_ , as well as _his past sins_. His eyelids grew heavy, then his frame grew slack, meeting the white of his sheets and a small arm around his waist that will never let go no matter what happens.

* * *

 _In his dream, that Blue Sun did not mockingly dangle overhead._

_Or rather… he was not sure it was not a dream, but rather the life after. Everything felt so comfortable... a comfort that he had been yearning forever. Once, he believed that this release can only be granted to him with the end of his life._

_There was no rush of the blizzard, no images of that frozen city, no flowers of frost—no sensation of coldness. He was awakened in a room which he recognised well—a room which he tried to avoid in these last two years._

_His personal condominium._

_“You’re awake?"_

_That baritone voice alerted him. Before he knew it, Reishi had already turned his frame. He was so lost in himself that he was not alone there, on his own double-sized bed. Reishi needed several seconds more to recognise the man before him—to reconcile this person’s look again: tuft of red hair being pulled back, a pair of amber eyes, a crooked smile, that same white shirt hugging his physique, and chain necklace dangling from his neck._

_No. He never wanted to believe the person he was seeing._

_“You look pale, Munakata."_

_Try as he may, but Reishi can not force the words out of his lips. But this man knew; Suoh Mikoto understood every little gesture that Reishi emulated. So he lied over him and closed their distance, his lips gracing the dark-haired man’s temple, then his brows, then the tip of his nose, his cheek, before, finally, his lips. The gesture was so gentle that Reishi cannot believe this to be true—that the man hovering above him had the capacity,_ the gall _, to treat him as is he was made of glass. There was something inside him welling, and Reishi knew that it was not just mere passion yearning for release._

_“You sure take your time finding me in your dreams, eh, Munakata?"_

_It was always that cynical quipping tone with him.. the one that he missed the most of this man. Reishi’s hands reached for Mikoto’s neck so that he can drape this man to him, to further close their distance for he can wait no longer._

_“I’m not in the mood to argue against you, Mikoto."_

_“Hmph. Giving up that easily?"_

_“What do you think? Whose fault is it that drives me to stand at the edge of my life in every single night?"_

_There was no words given as an apology, because Mikoto’s lips crushing on his already welled with enough resignation. Reishi took what he offered, his hands locking the man in his place so that his body can feel them: the beat of his heart rhyming with his own, its realness being the solidification of misery because Suoh Mikoto was alive when he can never_ be.

_“Forgive me."_

_Reishi stilled, his violet searching for that blazing amber. There was a lump in his throat; his eyes felt too hot—too hurt with longing._

_“Call my name, Mikoto…"_

_There was another kiss, and then another stroll by those skilful fingers on his body that left trails of warmth, driving his logic away. His body was remembering the things they shared together, to the edge, until Reishi finally obtained it: his name being voiced so reverently, so many times, along with promiscuous breath tickling softly at his ear._

_“Tell me what you want, Reishi."_

_There was only one thing that he wanted right then: to never wake up from this lasting dream, to have this moment frozen in infinity, to watch the sky and never again find that blue sun hanging mockingly in his dream. After so long living with cold rationality, how ironic that he wished for the impossible._

_So Reishi can only surrender, drowning himself in throes of passion, in sighs, sweats, and sobs, in the hands of that warm pair of hands as they tried to staff away his frosty dream… even if only just for a moment._

_“Take me away, Mikoto…"_

**__Take me away and n_ _ever let me go._ _ **

* * *

“Good morning, Reishi."

A warm smile. He found himself replying with the same sincere gesture.

“Good morning, Anna… though, ‘good day’ seems more appropriate."

“It does not matter, because Reishi can have a good rest. Did Reishi… dream well?"

“…Yes. I did because you were watching over me. Thank you, Anna."

“Reishi smiled in his sleep. Reishi… dreamed of Mikoto?"

There was a quiet moment in which the man held his breath, the memory he’s holding brushing that relieved smile away.

“I thought that dreaming about that barbarian would add my misery, but I was wrong. If we were to meet again one day, I may have to thank him for this."

“Don’t be too eager to leave. The people around Reishi… they still needed Reishi."

He laughed quietly, his hand extending to pet her head softly.

“Let us hurry, shall we? I am not too eager to face your guardian’s lecture for making you stay around so late."


	2. Matahari Beku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **“…the selfless King who offered to hold the world on his shoulders… It was by these hands that he met his end."**   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Matahari Beku:** literal Bahasa translation of "Frozen Sun".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translating this chapter hurt my feeling, and I still do it anyway. That's how masochistic I am in delighting over angsty mikorei fic.
> 
> I wanna do translation of author's notes but seeing how depressing the content is, I'm leaving that out. #... *smacked by [AshAksara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashAksara/pseuds/ashAksara)*
> 
> This chapter includes snippets of translated [Aimer's Cold Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMf04alklMI) lyrics (unfortunately, that one is a Nagano Remix version. I can't seem to find the original, if there is any) that the author believes to align with this chapter.
> 
> Now, without further ado, please enjoy ~~and catch those typos if you can because this one is not beta'ed as well ahahaha-- #smacked~~.

**_What are you protecting for by using those repeating words?  _ **  
**_All you need is to grow stronger; you don’t need an answer anymore  _ **  
**_If in any case, your heart only bears wounds  _ **  
**_and you only hold on to that alone; It’s so sad  _ **  
**_ Still, we’re looking up to the sky _ **

* * *

There was red that skirted the edge of Munakata Reishi’s vision, but it was not one of those warm, comfortable reds. It was not one that graced a young girl’s back like a pair of wings, nor a red that took the form of vigorous lion which was capable of exterminating everything—even though he knew that, behind such brash display, such red was deep with compassion. It was also not the same red chanting with spirit across Shizume, the one that he always found at some points of the city, causing outbursts, chaos, and burnt properties, but never  _bodies_.

This red was dark, like blood—or perhaps it was. It was stuck on his fingers, growing darker the more often he remembered. The thickness of it haunted him still, even as he tried to wash the sticky sensation away from the tips of his fingers so hard that his skin turned flush. Its shade never failed to throw him off-balance, draining his mind empty of thoughts, as it drowned him within himself, the weight of his misery chaining him in his own delusion. He did not care; time will not stop moving even when he decided to rekindle his mourning.

There was a pair of  _warm_ hands extending, holding his own without his realisation.

“Reishi…"

He blinked, the girl’s worried ruby eyes glancing gently at him. Truthfully, he had enough with that stare—the same stare that his lieutenant and third-in-command gave him until one year ago—given by the young King before him. Mechanically, he raised his signature smile even when he knew well that it was a futile effort before Kushina Anna. She knew, just like how  _that man from a past long by_  could read the blue-haired man like the back of  _his hand_  no matter how subtle Reishi’s body language was.

_A past long by_ … he wondered why it felt like forever—the time since his leaving, that is.

“Good afternoon, Anna. I did not hear you come. Did Awashima- _kun_  bring you here?

She nodded modestly, “Also with Izumo and Misaki."

“Yata Misaki- _kun_?” he gave her a puzzled look. Part of him was curious to the reason why the vanguard of HOMRA was willing to visit his headquarter, knowing that he loathed everything associated with enemies of HOMRA. The presence of the man with purple shade, however, was the only fact that Reishi needed to adequately solve the reason behind his visit. “Oh, are they visiting Fushimi- _kun_? I hope you are not intending to turn my headquarter into a battlefield between the both of them."

Anna offered him a kind smile. “Misaki… only does what he wants. He is not someone who can understand others without words, and Saruhiko knows that. Misaki wants to mend things with Saruhiko on his own terms, by being himself. I hope that Saruhiko can understand.” She paused, her attention returning to the hands within her small grip. Before Reishi could say anything, Anna already beat him to it, “These hands… Mikoto’s red was once here, yes? Darkened red. Not that pretty red like Mikoto’s."

With only one name alone, Reishi lost his ability to speak. His throat burned, his tongue twisted; whatever words he tried to speak, they died before they can be voiced.

“Why does Reishi cling to it? Mikoto’s red… why Reishi brings it with him wherever he goes?"

Reishi fought to regain some semblances of his composure, “… you can still see that red, Anna?"

She nodded again, though her lips uttered no further words. Reishi sighed and pulled out his hands from her grip. He rested his weary back on the backrest of his seat, his hands folded over his chest. For a moment, he closed his eyes and found himself being among pine trees and grey skies, blue and red swords dangling above, cratered ground around him...

… and the most peaceful smile he had ever seen, gracing the face of one Suoh Mikoto.

Reishi opened his eyes briskly, fighting the hurt that quickly overflowed his mind— _his heart_ —from resurfacing old wound. There were rustles just beside him—Anna had already edged closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder while her hands encircling his arm. Then that familiar warmth trickled, and it reminded him of how his heart would beat faster when such warmth seeped into him. It was the same warmth that  _hurt him_  (when he died) yet now it was here to  _heal_   _the inflicted wounds._

Instinctively, he kindly patted her head, stroking it softly, “Thank you, Anna.” That was the only words that he could manage.

“Has Reishi been this cold… for so long?"

He chose not to focus his vision to her. Cold? Reishi never knew. Since he became King, he had never felt any significant difference that happened to his body. The only time that he can compare his temperature with others was when a certain wild-looking man and young girl visited him,  _playing with him casually._  Two different persons who, Reishi thought, had the same warmth, the same temperature that was  _higher than his own._

“Both of you are too warm, Anna,” he finally answered, holding back his quiet laugh to himself. Reishi’s eyes turned to face the young King again, “So, where should we spend our afternoon today, Princess?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, her frame swaying to left and right as she thought of her proposed place. The gesture brought an amused smile to grace his lips, her innocent posture granting him a sense of peace, if not for just a moment.

“How about the city park?"

Without another word, Reishi nodded in agreement, “If you wish so, Princess. Oh, but I hope that you do not mind if I stop by a convenience store to buy a cup of matcha and hot chocolate for you."

“And roasted sweet yam?"

At this one, Reishi could not hold back a bemused laugh, brimming him with warmth inside, “It seems that you share the same sentiment as Suoh does regarding roasted sweet yam, Anna."

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment—one that adorned her face sweetly. The last thing that Reishi remembered when he left his office was a small hand holding onto his and the soft steps accompanying him to finish his afternoon in peace. At this stage, even a workaholic such as Fushimi Saruhiko would not dare to disturb his moments with this Red King.

**_ Yes, somewhere in the corner of this world _ **  
**_ even promises and prays are meaningless _ **  
**_ Forget your whereabouts; _ **  
**_ and just keep walking forward _ **

* * *

The city park of Shizume City was located not far from the main HQ of SCEPTER 4. Thus the three familiar faces that appeared and greeted him accordingly were not something that Reishi expected.

“Reishi? What are you doing here?"

“Waaaa~!!! Reishi- _ojisan_!! Reishi- _ojisan_  is here~!!”

“Hey, hey… don’t be too noisy. Look, now people are looking at you."

Reishi cannot keep himself from smiling at the short-and-ruffled-haired man wearing a simple white shirt covered with a brown jacket, standing not too far, with two kids—a girl and a boy—scampering around him. The man before him was none other than Munakata Taishi. “It has been a while,  _Niisan_. I am just spending my time with a friend. What brings you here, of all places? Are you taking Umi- _chan_  and Kai- _kun_  on a walk?"

“Well, you know how kids are. My wife uses to accompany them for a walk, but it has been hectic for her as a private teacher this last week, so hectic that she always got home late. Since I have finished my share of work, I see no wrong in going out with the children,” he answered. Then his attention turned to Anna, “And this young girl here…?"

“Ah, my apology for neglecting your introduction,” Reishi quickly cut in, smiling at Anna as he continued, “Anna, this is my older brother, Munakata Taishi, and his children, Umi and Kai. Also, brother, this is Kushina Anna… one of the seven Kings like me. She is now the current Red King, succeeding the title after the previous one passed away a year ago."

He noticed Anna’s mute glance from the corner of his eyes and tried his best to ignore it. Meanwhile, at the mention of her position as one of the Kings ruling over Shizume, his brother grew flustered.

“O—oh… forgive my rudeness, Red King. I am Munakata Taishi, older brother of Reishi. Thank you for looking after my brother so far. Uh… Umi, Kai, come, say hello to the Red King—"

“—please, there is no need to be nervous… all this time, it has been the other way around. Reishi has been helping me with lots of stuffs. You may also call me by my name. I… don’t like to be called or known simply as a King."

“ _Ojisan_ , can we play with Anna- _neesan_?"

“Kai, don’t be ridiculous. Reishi and Anna- _san_  is not here to play with you—"

“Aw… a little while wouldn’t hurt? We only want to show the sandcastle that we built. Can we,  _Tousan, Ojisan?_  Pretty please?"

For a moment, Reishi cast a glance at Anna, holding back a smirk from apparently forming as he saw her cheeks growing redder by seconds. It was amazing, he thought, that the people around him seemed to attract children like them—and that includes Suoh Mikoto, Kushina Anna, and even Fushimi Saruhiko. Reishi knelt before both children and patted their heads lightly, “You have to ask her yourselves, Umi, Kai. Also, since she is my friend, shouldn’t you call her _Obasan_  instead of  _Oneesan_?"

“Re—Reishi…!!”

“Ahahaha… I’m kidding, Anna. Alright, I hope you all enjoy yourselves. I will be with your father for a while."

“And don’t stray too far, Umi, Kai!"

Reishi snorted in amusement at that as both children frolicked away, dragging Anna by her hands to a sandbox not far from where they were. Meanwhile, Taishi said nothing, though his body language clearly gestured his brother to sit together on the nearest bench. Reishi replied with a mute nod. Both brothers eventually took their seat on the public wooden bench.

“How is your work?” Taishi started.

“Both good and bad, I guess. I can’t say that things have been slow, not when I am the acting King in absence of the Gold King in these past months. The situation will stay like this, at least until a new Gold King is chosen.”  _Not to mention, dealing with USAGI who will not compromise over many things_ , he added mentally, knowing fair well that it was not a thing best discussed in the open with his brother. “There are many cases related to strains, though the Red King actively helps me in resolving some of them. How about you,  _Niisan_? How’s your work going?"

“So-so. I’ve been the head of a large project in revitalising some old buildings in harbours and airports for the last six months. Not bad, at least I don’t have to deal with blue-collar labour."

“That’s a dramatic progress for your career,  _Niisan_. I hope I’m not too late in giving my congratulation."

“Nah. Even mother and my wife insist making parties to celebrate my promotion,” he said, then laughed. “Honestly, I was about to demand you to go home for that celebration party, Reishi. It has been a while since your last visit. I remember that you brought two of your subordinates, Fushimi- _kun_ , and that one lovely lady… who was it again?"

“Awashima- _kun_. Don’t tell me you’re attracted to her,  _Niisan_? Last time I check,  _Anee-ue_  can be very terrifying if she is angered."

“Perhaps I would be attracted if I met her six years ago. You’re so lucky, Reishi, for having a subordinate as lovely as she is."

Reishi only smiled dully. His hand reached for the plastic bag that he brought with him and pulled out a can of green tea, then offering the rest of its content to Taishi—another can of green tea, two boxes of chocolate milk, and some roasted sweet yam—who decidedly took a piece of sweet yam. The Blue King’s attention drifted to the sandbox not far before him, just behind the fountain, the sight of the Red King with his niece and nephew playing around being so heartwarming. It was a peaceful sight to behold, until the illusion shattered in irony, the memory of frozen wasteland sweeping into view, haunting the edges of his vision. Reishi shut his eyes as he briskly rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“—Reishi!! Are you alright?!”

**_ Until the scenery which you have casted downward _ **  
**_ things that reflected in your eyes were only pain _ **  
**_ There’s someone out there, and everything he wished for _ **  
**_ by now, they already vanished into the sky _ **

His can of green tea had fallen down in a clang, its content spilling on the ground. A pair of hands quickly reached to his side and Reishi  _whimpered_. His face tilted, violet eyes quickly finding the face of his brother, along with the stare that was spared for him. It was the one stare that he hated so much whenever Taishi did it, for it was a reminiscence of days when they were still two silly boys—when Taishi was still responsible of every reckless thing that Reishi did.

“I’m alright,  _Niisan._  Please, don’t worry—"

“—your face is pale. And your temperature… since when have you been this  _cold_ , Reishi?!"

Reishi let his usual smile slip in and sigh, his hands trying to pry Taishi’s grip on him to loosen, “I would be lying if I say that I have been alright. I’m sorry, but I never want you to worry. Please sit down again,  _Niisan_. I… It seems that I ought to let you know, sooner or later… you being a part of family and all."

The man before him nodded solemnly before sitting down closely to Reishi’s side. Taishi’s eyes were on him, waiting for any the explanation coming from his lips. So Reishi took a deep breath and ignored the lingering throb building within him—a throb that he knew far too well.

**_Yes, this world will only keep revolving_ **  
**_thus those abandoned hopes will become meaningless_ **  
**_Throw away your desires;_ **  
**_and just keep walking forward_ **

The memory returned in full force, revealing  _those moments_  like a backwardly run film complete with chopped out sentences. He no longer felt the cool wind gracing his skin nor the falling  _momiji_  leafs that kept finding their way to perch on his head and lap. The throbbing at the base of his heart pulsated, dimming every word that  _he should be voicing_.

Thus Reishi sat there; his thoughts, scattered in chaos, intermingling with memories of the dead so closely that he wondered if it was possible to shed this burden—to be able to release himself from this cross  _by simple talk._

“Reishi….”

He looked up, finding the red twilight intermingling with  _grey_ —the color of his sky in his dream.

“My sword now knows the weight of life. It has been drenched in the blood of its victim."

He turned to face his brother, letting out his held-back bitterness seep into his smile. Facing Taishi, Reishi knew well enough that he cannot cover up something as basic as  _this_.

“I killed him,  _Niisan_. I killed the selfless King who offered to hold the world on his shoulders. It was by these hands that he met his end, and there was nothing I could do."

_Tenrou_ found its mark, its tip cleanly stabbing through his friend.

His dearly beloved friend.

**_Who are you protecting for by wielding that sword?  _ **  
**_If you face it with weakness then you have no need for tears anymore  _ **  
**_Only words of “Good Bye” which keeps repeating over and over  _ **  
**_and you even accept those kind of days; It’s so sorrowful  _ **  
**_Still, we’re gazing up to the sky  _ **  
**_Even now we still search for the stars above  _ **

* * *

“Are you all done playing? Have you thanked Anna- _san_  yet?"

“ _Un_! Thank you very much, Anna- _neesan_! We’re sorry to ruin your dress with sand."

“You’re welcome. Until we meet again… Umi, Kai."

“Thank you for lending an ear,  _Niisan_."

“Well… I’m sorry if I cannot help you much. I‘m just an ordinary person. I don’t have powers like you, Anna- _san_ , or that late Red King do. But still, you know what, Reishi? Go home once in a while, teach Umi to count or simply have tea with us. It will help put  _Kaasan_  and  _Tousan_ ’s worries to rest, even if it is just a little. Besides, you can take things easy at home, just like when we were kids. Family before everything, right?"

“Of course. I will drop by next weekend then,  _Niisan_. Please relay my regards to  _Kaasan_ ,  _Tousan_ , and  _Anee-ue._ ”

“I’ll be waiting. Feel free to bring Anna- _san_ , Awasahima- _san_ , and Fushimi- _kun_ along."

“I shall do so. Until we meet again,  _Niisan_."

**_Traveler who seeks for the dawn  _ **  
**_is a blue sun which shining on midnight  _ **  
**_Being hurt, and hurting somebody  _ **  
**_until all of those things turn into heat  _ **  
**_just keep walking forward  _ **

* * *

“Reishi’s family is… warm."

He nodded in agreement. His right hand held the leftover package of sweet yam that had cooled while his left… Anna had already reached for it, her red seeping through the coldness of his fingers.

“Is Reishi tired? Does Reishi want to rest a bit?"

“No need, Anna, thank you. We should have been at SCEPTER 4 fourteen minutes ago, and I don’t want Awashima- _kun_ to panic or Kusanagi-san to lose his faith on me for failing to bring you back on time."

Both of them continued their walk through the falling  _momiji_  leaves. From the edge of his vision, he could make Anna’s frame pulling her hood to cover her head. Ah, they were almost at the end of fall; winter was just around the corner, and this beautiful red sky will soon be usurped by lonely grey.

“Reishi….”

He simply hummed in response.

“Don’t lose to that Blue Sun, okay?"

There was an invisible lump in his throat. It held back the words that he tried to relay, grinding them down into a soft sob. Suddenly his neck felt so stiff, the shadow of  _that coldness_  haunting him like a wraith. The warmth at his left hand intensified, Anna’s grip tightening as she demanded his answer.

“…Yes, Anna. I’ll try."

* * *

**_What are you protecting for by using those repeating words?  _ **  
**_ All you need is to grow stronger; you don’t need an answer anymore _ **

_‘Munakata.'_

_The growls of snowstorm, sky-scrapping ice towers, frost statues filled with deadman; he was frozen from head to toe, his limbs being too paralysed to move, and yet he was so sure that the frigid weather was never the reason behind_   **it** _—_

_‘Munakata.’_

_—rather, it was a voice, resounding within the space of his dreams._

_’Suoh….’_

**_Who are you protecting for by wielding that sword?_**  
**_If you face it with weakness then you have no need for tears anymore_**  
 

_His mouth quivered, trying to call—trying to_  scream— _even when his vocal chord failed. His hands tried to reach out despite its paralysis, the memory of that crimson visible at the edge of his vision, sticking on his fingers like blood—_

_‘Suoh… Suoh—’_

_._

_‘ **—** help me.’_

**_Your heart which only bears wounds  _ **  
**_Even if you only hold on to that alone, it doesn’t matter anymore  _ **  
**_Still, we’re looking up to the sky  _ **

 

_At the end of his dream, Reishi no longer heard his voice. In its place was a rumble that hurt his ears, forcing him to look up at the sign of his demise. His Blue Sun hung mockingly over his head, the blue shade of his Damocles inside glinting, promising him of an end in eternal frost within his dreams._


End file.
